Blue
by Malfox
Summary: 'I don't think you know how important it is for me to hear your voice everyday.' Carol & Daryl one-shot series.
1. Chapter 1

It has been almost 7 years since the love of her life had died... Her Daryl. It seemed so unreal but it just happened. She missed waking up everyday to see his handsome smile, his ocean blue eyes and his gorgeous appearance. She remembered the day he died like it was yesterday... She had cried with his head on her lap as they told each other they loved each other. She looked up at the sky and saw there was one star shining brighter than the other ones.

Daryl looked down at Carol and he smiled as he saw her looking up at the sky. He never expected to go to heaven but here he was... With the rest of the group that had fallen , his brother , mother and Sophia.

She looked so beautiful in the moonlight. Her silver colored hair was shining and even though her blue eyes were filled with unshed tears she still looked like a goddamn goddess. He wanted to tell her she didn't have to cry and that It would be alright but he couldn't. He would have to wait untill the time was there.

He knew she could find a new love in the time she was on Earth but he trusted her and believed her when she had said he would always have a special place in her heart the day he had died. And he would've said the same thing if it was her that had died that day.

At least he had died while saving _her. _He wouldn't have wanted it in any other way and he felt proud of himself even though his death was kind of painful. A walker had bit his shoulder and it had hurt like a bitch but Carol had made the pain go away. Before he could turn she had ended his pain and he fell into a deep sleep.

When he had opened his eyes he was dressed into white clothing and he was standing in a line of humans. Angels were sending people on their path to the afterlife. Some to heaven and some to hell. Daryl was scared to go to hell, forever suffering? Heck no. He didn't want that. But the angels had sent him on the white path and he stood in front of a giant white staircase surrounded by harp music and he walked up.

There were his brother with his arm around Sophia. Merle looked so young... He wondered why but then it hit him. Before his mother had died she had read a little poem to him about being young forever in Heaven. Merle had hugged him and Sophia did so too. And at the end of the gate he saw his mother standing in a beautiful white dress with her brown hair in the warm breeze and her ran up to her and kissed and hugged her.

_He was finally home._

But then the first thing he thought about was Carol. She was now alone forever in that haunted world and he turned around in shock. His family and Sophia had calmed him, telling him she would be okay and he believed them... In the end.

He had followed and watched her in his time in Heaven and he had followed her dealing with her illness. He knew she didn't have much time left on Earth and now he saw her draw a gun to her head saying one last prayer and then she fell down on the grass in the burning moonlight.

''Momma is coming!'' Sophia told him smiling and Sophia took his hand and they walked to the gates of Heaven. Their wings were showing as they walked together He knew what that meant. Every time a human being with a pure heart died , their wings would spread out and their halo would show up.

And that was when he saw Carol. She had auburn brown curls that were almost floating on her shoulders and she had on a white dress and she looked confused. But then her eyes fell on Daryl and Sophia and she ran up to them with tears from happiness in her blue eyes.

Daryl had kissed her untill the day started to end and Sophia held their hands and hugged them both. They were finally together. Carol had met Daryl's mother and his mother was so glad to finally meet the woman that has stolen her sons heart and she had given them her blessing to be together.

They had all witnessed Carol's funeral and Carol had cried the most even though it was her own funeral. She was going to miss them but she knew in her heart that she would see them again one day. Daryl had held her hand during the whole thing and so did Sophia.

If only they knew they were together again maybe they wouldn't be so sad anymore. Because they were happy and surrounded by love. Something everyone deserves.

_They were finally together... Once and for always.  
_

**AN: So that was the first chapter of my one-shot series called 'Blue'. The title is inspired of Daryl and Carol's eye color (of course it is. ^-^) I thought I would start this story with a kind of emotional but also a very sweet little one-shot. It's how I predict how afterlife might be and that is how I used it in this little story. The upcoming story will be a fluffy story too but with a more angry Daryl. You gotta love angry Daryl. :) Leave a review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a sunny day at the prison but it never seemed to be quiet anymore since the people from Woodbury had moved into the prison as well. They had cleared out Cell block D so they all could live together. But Carol never seemed to get rest with all those children around. Not that she minded but they were so loud sometimes..

And then there was Daryl. She first realized she was in love with him when she saw him feeding Judith. Or as he called her 'Little ass kicker'. Her heart bounced in her chest like crazy everytime he walked passed her.

But she knew he didn't love her back... He seemed to busy to talk to her anymore and he seemed to hang out more with Chloe. But Carol understood why he did so. She was young and beautiful and she had pretty black hair that made everyone turn around.

But Carol... She felt like she was getting older everyday. She looked into the mirror that hung in her bunk and took a look at herself. Her hair was growing into gray even more and she was getting wrinkles. She felt the tears fill her eyes and she flipped the mirror and hung it up like that. She didn't want to see herself today. Then she heard someone come into her cell and she turned around to see who it was.

It was Noris, that man had been stalked her for the last few months and it freaked her out. But she thought as long as she would be nice to him she would be alright.

''Hey Carol, I wondered if you wanted to help me in the garden. The lettuces has been growing so fast..'' Noris said to her smiling a little proudly.

Carol smiled at him and nodded. She followed him to the garden and saw that Daryl was talking to Chloe a few feet away but she ignored him even though she constantly felt his eyes on her.

Daryl wasn't happy. Nope, he totally wasn't. He had been asking advice to Chloe how to tell Carol he loved her but everytime when he wanted to tell her that stupid Noris came walking in like there was nothing stopping him and it made his blood boil.

''Hey Noris could you pass me the-...Ow!'' Carol yelped as her foot got stuck into a pit hole. She knew her foot was probably broken and she couldn't help but scream out from the pain when Noris tried to lift her out of it.

''CAROL!'' Carol heard Daryl yell and Daryl came storming to her. Daryl pushed Noris roughly to the side and Daryl looked at her foot.

''Okay Carol... I'm going to get ya out of there but I can't promise I won't hurt like a bitch.'' Daryl said smiling at her a little nervously.

Carol nodded at him and she clenched her teeth together as he pulled out her foot. She passed out from the pain and Daryl became even more angry at Noris.

''See what ya did to my woman?! If I ever see you with her again ya can expect a fuckin' arrow in yer ass!'' Daryl yelled at him angrily. He picked up Carol carefully like he did when he had found her in the tombs and carried her inside.

Hershel had told him she had passed out because the bone almost ripped her skin and Daryl felt guilty for having to pull out her foot like that.

He held her hand as he waited for her to wake up. Hershel had left the room to give them some privacy, secretly knowing how much they loved each other.

''Come on woman, wake up. _I love you._'' Daryl murmured as he stroke Carol's hair. He wasn't afraid to say it anymore.

''Please wake up... Hmpf... Noris will wake up with an arrow in his ass for not paying attention.'' Daryl whispered.

''Come on now. I love ya woman.'' Daryl whispered and he put down his head on her arm and then he felt a hand stroke his hair.

''It's about time you told me Dixon... But I don't deserve you.'' Carol whispered still a little blurry from the pain.

''What do ya mean?'' Daryl asked her stunned.

''I'm too old Daryl.. You deserve someone like Chloe...Someone beautiful.. Not me.'' Carol whispered as her heart broke a little.

''Woman , you don't know how important it is for me to hear your voice everyday. To see your beautiful blue eyes and your angel-like face. You always have been... beautiful to me.'' Daryl said to her and at that moment he bent over and kissed her like it was their last day on Earth.

**AN: Special thanks to Vickih for always being there and reading my stories. You rock! Hope you liked this chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

Carol decided it was time to pick some apples from the apple trees at the farm. They were coloring and they were good enough so she picked up a little basket and took her knife with her just to be sure.

She stroked the material of her light blue summer dress she had borrowed from Patricia. She smiled, it was a long time she had wore a dress. Ed never liked them and told her she looked fat in it. But today was a beautiful but hot day so Patricia pushed her to wear it.

Carol walked to the trees and picked the lowest hanging apple. Apple after apple she put it in her basket but then she heard something shuffling behind her. She put the basket behind her and grabbed her knife.

''Run'' Carol heard someone yell and that was when she saw the giant herd of walkers coming through the fence. Carol's jaw dropped at the sight and she ran as fast as she could but the walkers were everywhere.

''CAROL!'' Carol heard Daryl scream from a distance. Carol pulled out her knife and put it in the heads of the walkers who were close. She ran to Daryl and he grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his triumph. She closed her eyes and buried her face in Daryl's back.

Realizing she'll never get to see Sophia's grave again.

She was silently sobbing and she put her arms around Daryl a little tighter. Daryl didn't know what the hell he had to do. How do you comfort a crying woman? He knew she was sad about Sophia and that she was upset that they had to leave the farm.

But how did he make her quiet? He picked one of her hands that had wrapped around his waist and squeezed it. Letting her know It'll be alright. Carol smiled slightly and tried to hold the dress still. Dresses and motorcycles didn't go well together.

She snuggled more into Daryl's jacket. Night was falling and stars were showing and it became very cold. But then Daryl pulled over.

''Put this on.'' Daryl said to her as he handed her his poncho.

''Are you sure?'' Carol asked as she took the poncho. Daryl nodded and picked up the poncho from her hands and he wrapped it around her and tied it shut.

Like that wasn't make her heart swell he also wiped her tears away with his rough thumb. ''They'll be okay... so are you.'' Daryl whispered in her ear and he took her hand and helped her on the triumph.

What happened to the awkward Daryl she had known before? He had never been so gentle with her before. But she smiled and decided she kind of liked this version of Daryl. Sighing she put her arms around his waist again.

She smelled his poncho and she was surrounded by _him_. God she loved his smell. He smelled like the earth and fresh water from a lake. She closed her eyes for a second.

''Don't fall asleep on me woman! Ain't scraping you off the road!'' Daryl yelled so she could hear him above the sound from the triumph.

She giggled and her worries about Sophia were long gone. All because of being in the same space as the man she loved for a long time now.

She loved the way he always seemed to comfort her in his own awkward ways and he didn't even know that it worked over and over again.

Without thinking she kissed his cheek and he pulled over again. He lifted her up and let her rest in his arms.

''Daryl Dixon, are you kidnapping me?'' Carol said giggling.

''Damn right.'' Daryl muttered.

And they had spent that night together in a little wooden cabin and their love for each other bloomed like the Cherokee Roses did.

**AN: This is so FLUFFY. I've never written anything romantic like this and as a girl who has never really experienced 'true love' before this was really hard. Hope you liked it anyways. ^-^ P.s If you have any requests of what I should put into a one-shot... Leave a review and let me know! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Carol felt horrible. It was Sophia's birthday today and she had to face the new people from Woodbury again. She had once heard they had spread terrible rumors about her. They had said she only wanted Daryl because then she would be protected.

But Carol could take care of herself, she had proven it over and over again but it didn't stop the people from talking. So she had avoided Daryl with all pain in her heart but now she needed him... She wanted to talk to him . She wanted to let someone know , she wanted to burst out in tears.

But she couldn't.

She dressed and walked downstairs where Rick stood feeding Judith. ''I'm going out.'' Carol said to Rick. Rick handed her a gun and a knife. ''Be careful.'' Rick said to her knowing that something was bothering her.

Carol nodded and walked to the fences of the prison and she saw Daryl was stabbing walkers through the fence and she slipped out of the gate. Luckily no walkers had seen her and Daryl had neither. She felt better every step she took. She breathed in and out and she took a sprint into the forest.

She always used to run in High School when she wanted to escape her feelings, she just wanted to feel the wind in her face again. So she ran and ran but then she turned around and she saw it was starting to get dark.

Clouds became angry and the rain started pouring but she didn't see a thing anymore and she didn't know the way back anymore because the rain had let her footsteps in the dirt fade away.

Carol took her knife out in case walkers came by and she ran trying to search for shelter against the rain. She found a small cave halfway and checked it for walkers but there were none. She looked outside and shivered as a cold breeze came into the cave. She made herself small and sat down on the rock hard ground thinking about what Daryl would do...

Would he think she was dead? Or would he try to find her..?

''Daryl doesn't give a shit about you Carol.'' Carol whispered to herself shivering.

/

''EVERYONE INSIDE!" Daryl yelled as he saw there was a huge hurricane going on. He ran inside too and locked all the doors and windows. He checked if everyone was there but realized Carol was nowhere to be found and his heart stopped beating for a moment.

''RICK?! Where the fuck is Carol!'' Daryl yelled to be heard. The hurricane was causing a lot of noise outside.

''She went out but I haven't seen her since then, Sorry..'' Rick told him.

Daryl punched him right on his jaw as hard as he could and then picked him up. ''If she's fucking dead, you'll fucking PAY!'' Daryl shouted in frustration.

Daryl walked away with his hands up in the air. He picked up his poncho and crossbow and walked outside. ''I'm coming woman.'' He muttered.

/

Carol thought she was going to die right there , lonely and cold. She will never get to see _him _again. Never get the chance to tell him she loved him. Never get to see the blue in his eyes again and she'll never be able to see his beautiful appearance again that always made her heart stop beating and let her breath get stuck in her throat.

She shivered again and saw that there were small clouds coming from her mouth. She was slowly freezing to death. She couldn't let this happen. She looked around her but didn't find any sticks to create a fire with.

She looked outside seeing the storm was violently raging on. Trees were falling and she covered her head as a few rocks were falling from the cave. She pushed her hands against each other and prayed for Daryl to be safe and his face was the last thing she remembered.

A rock hit her head and the cave was collapsing. _It's over..._

/

She woke up and she felt terrible. Her stomach was growling, her throat was dry and her head was spinning. But she didn't feel the cold she had felt before , she opened her eyes some more and saw she was laying in a cell on a soft bed. She put her arm over her eyes and tried to remember something.

_Daryl._

Was all that came into her mind and she heard some footsteps. ''Carol thank god, you're awake.'' She heard someone say. She recognized that rough but soft voice. It was Daryl's.

''Daryl...'' She whispered , her voice cracking from thirst.

Daryl walked to Carol and he helped her up but putting his arm gently on her back an pushing her forward a little bit. He held a glass of water against her lips and she drank the whole thing. He set down the glass and felt her arms around his.

''Daryl...'' She whispered again against his back.

Daryl turned around to face her and gave her a soft smile. ''Don't ever leave without me again , okay? Can't lose ya.'' He said to her and without thinking he put his lips against her forehead and gave her a gentle kiss.

Carol pushed him back on the bed so that he layed down next to her and she snuggled into his chest and fell asleep. Daryl smiled and put his arms around her as she slept. ''Stay safe..'' He whispered and then he fell into a deep sleep as well.

**This is it! The full story of 'Stay safe'. Hope you liked the fluffiness. (I'm addicted to the word fluffy. Don't know why either haha.) Leave a review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Carol sighed as she looked at Beth and Maggie. ''Do I really have to wear this?'' Carol asked them.

''Yes Carol! You need to stop hiding your figure for everyone.'' Beth said to Carol.

''Yeah... But with _this?_'' Carol asked them.

''Yes Carol , at least wear it for one day... Please.'' Maggie begged her.

''Alright..'' Carol muttered and she picked up the clothes and went to the small dressing room the prison had.

She put on the tight dark blue jeans and the dark grey tank top with the leather vest. She looked into the dusty mirror and sighed.

She still hated till this day how she looked. She looked bony and she wasn't proud of her gray hair. And her figure... She didn't know what Beth and Maggie thought of it but she hated it.

She sighed again and walked to the cafeteria to give the people their dinner. They were already waiting on their spots and she saw Daryl sitting on his spot and she felt like she wanted to die. She didn't want him to find her ugly in those clothes...

She sighed and stepped forward and filled the people's bowls up with soup. ''Hey Carol, you look pretty today.'' Tyreese told her smiling. Carol blushed and filled his bowl.

Daryl almost broke his spoon from anger. Tyreese! That motherfucker! How dare he tell HIS Carol that? His rage-filled eyes followed him when Tyreese walked up to his spot.

Then it was Daryl's turn to be fed and Carol filled his bowl. ''You shouldn't wear that, ya look like a fuckin' prostitute. Ugly ass bitch.'' Daryl growled still blinded by anger. Daryl didn't really think she looked like that and that she was ugly he was just so overwhelmed by the anger and the jealousy that he couldn't help it. But he immediately regretted every word he had said to her and he turned around and sat down.

Carol felt her heart break in thousand pieces and everyone was looking at her now. Carol dropped the ladle on the floor and ran away as fast as she could.

Beth was SO angry at Daryl. ''You got what you wanted, asshole?!'' She yelled at Daryl and she picked up his glass and threw his water in his face and stormed off to find Carol and Maggie followed her after she growled to Daryl.

Carol managed to climb on the roof and she leaned back. She wanted to hold in the tears but she couldn't. Daryl had meant so much to her and he said that to her... So that is what he thought of her...

Carol heard Maggie and Beth call out for her but she didn't say anything, she just wanted to be alone now.

Beth started to freak out when they couldn't find Carol anywhere. They looked through all the cell blocks , the tombs and the showers but she was nowhere to be found. Maggie took Beth's hand and they stormed to the cafeteria.

''We can't find Carol!'' Beth said panicking. Daryl turned around and didn't hesitate. He picked up his crossbow and stormed out of the cafeteria.

''CAROL!'' He shouted , he ran for a while and then he heard someone softly sobbing. And it came from ... the roof? How the hell did she get up there with those tiny arms? He thought.

Daryl climbed up and saw her sitting on the roof , leaning back against the wall of Cell block C and he sat next to her.

''Go away Daryl.'' Carol whispered.

''Nope, I need to apologize for being such a dick... I kind of freaked out when Tyreese said that to you..'' Daryl said to her.

''Why?'' Carol asked him , still not daring to look him in the eyes.

''Because I should've been the one who told you that.'' Daryl said to her and he cupped her cheek so she could look at him.

''Yer beautiful Carol.'' Daryl whispered and he did something Carol would never have expected. He had kissed her.

**AN: That's it! My romantic feelings are getting out of control. As someone who has never been in love I kind of think I did good. ^^ Hope you enjoyed this little story!**


	6. Chapter 6

The year had passed by like nobodies businesses... They've lost so many already and Carol felt like she couldn't handle any deaths anymore.

But there was one person who still seemed to be alive till' this day... _Ed. _Just his face and everything he had ever told her seemed to be coming back every night and every day.

But Carol always seemed to get over it and she surprised herself everytime she did something only a strong person could do.

Daryl had healed the most of her scars and had loved her in his own way. When she felt like she was too ugly or too old for him he always told her otherwise.

It felt so weird... So new to be loved, cared about. But Daryl always seemed to treat her like a queen and it made her feel _incredible_.

Still she didn't feel like she deserved him and she doesn't deserve it to be loved. Carol sighed and went back to do the rest of the laundry.

She had been working so hard lately. Beth had the flu and couldn't work without passing out every five minutes. And Maggie was busy with helping her father with taking care of Beth.

And then the Woodbury women... Well they weren't really helping with the work either. The women rather stayed outside to tan and it annoyed Carol as hell.

Speaking of tanning... Carol felt like she could die if she stayed in the sun any longer. It was a a hot summer day and Carol was still busy with doing the laundry on her own outside.

She stood up to go inside for a minute but her head was spinning and her vision became blurry. She panicked and had no idea what was going on but before she realized what was happening she passed out on the ground with her head hitting the hot and hard stones.

''They need to help with 'er. Look what they've done goddammit!'' Carol heard someone yell. ''Look , I know you're upset about what happened but we can't control these people.'' Carol heard another voice say.

''Upset? I'm fuckin' furious! And if they won't work , I'm goin' to stomp their asses that hard so they are practically dyin' to work.'' Carol heard someone growl. She knew that voice out of million people. It was Daryl with his southern accent.

She heard footsteps coming towards her and she tried to open her eyes. It was hard but they opened up slowly. ''Daryl...?'' She whispered.

''Carol. Don't ever scare me like that again.'' Daryl said kissing her forehead softly. Carol smiled slightly and tried to sit up.

''Whatya doin'? Ya need to rest woman.'' Daryl said as he pushed Carol back on the bed softly.

''I need to get back to laundry, it can't wait.'' Carol said to him and tried to sit up one more time.

''Nope, leave that to the Woodbury bitches. They're all red as lobsters anyways.'' Daryl said to her smirking.

''What do you mean?'' Carol asked him confused.

''I threw away their sun cream.'' Daryl said smirking and Carol laughed and kissed him.

Daryl is amazing , even while he isn't even trying Carol thought. She smiled up at him again and he cupped her cheek and stroked her cheek with his rough thumb.

It took them the end of the world to find happiness but they didn't regret a second.

**AN: Sorry about the lack of chapters I've written so far for Blue & Butterflies but I'm really sick and I get tired fast nowadays. Also my apologies for those who felt offended by the things Daryl said in my previous chapter. I hope I made it up with this chapter. x Lots of love**


	7. Chapter 7

Daryl saw red. He got back from hunting and then he heard Rick talking about Carol going on a run on her own. ON HER OWN.

The worst thing is that she was already gone, no goodbye or whatsoever. He balled his fists and stormed outside, he needed to cool off for a while.

The damn sons of bitches were goddamn crazy for letting her walk off like that, on her own. Shit he was going to kick Carol's ass once she got back.

He wasn't going to hit her of course but you could say he was planning on having a 'nice' conversation with her.

He saw she had taken one of the cars so at least she wouldn't have to walk through the forest... That thought calmed him a bit but he was still angry.

That whole afternoon he did nothing else but staring out of the windows of the prison and walk around the yard , searching for Carol.

He felt like his heart was ready to jump out of his body. Shit... What if she died? He never got to see her ever again and he couldn't even tell her goodbye. But then he heard a car approaching.

Carl ran down the gate to open it and Daryl helped him and Carol drove up to the yard and parked. She grabbed the bag where she had hidden the brand new crossbow in. She smiled, she hoped he would be happy with it.

Rick came storming outside and walked up to her a gave her a hug. ''Did everything went well...? No walkers?'' Rick asked her.

''A few, but I'm fine.'' Carol said smiling , still holding the bag. Rick smiled back at her, he was glad she was safe.

''WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YA BEEN?!'' Daryl yelled as he ran to Carol and Rick.

''Relax, I was just getting some supplies.'' Carol said to him and she showed him the formula for Judith.

''I don't care! Don't ever go off on your own again!'' Daryl growled at her. He was just about to walk off until he muttered: ''Stupid bitch.'' He couldn't stop himself and he felt a little guilty when he saw her eyes were shining with tears.

He walked off , leaving a hurt Carol behind. ''I'll get him to cool down..'' Rick said , shocked about what just happened. Rick left with Carl and the formula.

Carol sighed and let the tears flow freely. She grabbed the bag with the crossbow and walked to the watchtower. She needed a moment for herself.

Once she sat on the cold stone floor of the tower she thought back about the time at the farm where he had called her the same thing. She couldn't believe he still thought about her like that.

Her eyes went to the crossbow, wondering if she should give it to him after what just happened. She sighed and continued to stare to the ceiling.

She didn't get down for dinner , she just stared the whole time. She suddenly got sick of it and she wrapped the bag around the bow again and went inside the cell block.

Everyone was staring at her. Including Daryl. She walked to Daryl's cell, ignoring the staring. She grabbed the bow out of the bag and lay it down on his bed with the note she had written on the run.

After she was done she stormed out of the cell block again, but not before she had thrown the empty bag in Daryl's face. She was angry. Or 'hella pissed' as Glenn called it. She got back to the tower again and slammed the door shut.

Daryl was inside of the cell block and he couldn't believe she just threw a bag in his face. He wasn't hungry anymore and went to his cell and he saw a brand new black crossbow spreading out his bed, he also saw a bag of arrows and a note.

_''Dear Daryl, _

_I heard you talk about your crossbow getting old and because I'm so grateful of you always being there for me... For us. I decided to go get a new crossbow for you. I hope you like it. You deserved it._

_Love, Carol.''_

Daryl felt like a complete piece of shit when he read it. He stormed out of the cell block and walked to the watchtower where Carol was on watch.

Carol tried to say something but before the words could come out of her mouth she felt a pair of rough feeling lips on her.

''Thank you woman, I loved it. Now don't ever go away from me again, I can't lose ya.'' Daryl said to her as he broke their kiss.

Carol was speechless and watched Daryl leave. Who knew he would ever show this side of him to her?


End file.
